Not so Happy Begining To a Not So Sad End
by Wolf Princess 13
Summary: This is about how China and Japan face many issues before they finally end up together. My friend wanted a story to tell of how they got together since there wasn't many so i hope you all enjoy it if you read it.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a China/Japan story my friend requested me to do. And there are not too many stories of these to two. I do not own Hetalia or the characters. I had a lot of help from my friend with their personalities. There will be romance eventually and there is quite a bit of angst in this story and if you like it yay if you don't, oh well find another story to read. Also, a lot of drama.

Chapter 1

Yao Wang, also known as China, sat on his porch watching the sun set on the horizon, memories of the past kept running through his head, happy ones and sad ones. He remembers well all those who had lived with him throughout his existences. All now have left him or are trying to. Taiwan and Hong Kong are both still part of him but they want their independence. And the rest were either taken away from him or left him, China still tries to figure out why they left but it is still not too clear except they wanted their independence. Hong Kong was taken away from him for a while and he finally got him back from the Opium bastard, England. Now Hong Kong wants to leave Yao now and not be held down anymore. But the one that hurt him most when they left was, Kiku Honda, also known as Japan. He was hurt physically and mentally from his departure and betrayal.

China had found Kiku as a small child lost in his bamboo forest and raised him as his brother. Yao loved him very much and as Japan got older his loved deepened for the island nation. But Japan was silent a lot and enjoyed to have a lot of alone time. Kiku would hang out with him and share tea with him. After a while Japan went and lived in his own land to be with his people and one day while other European nations were having issues with each other, he came to Yao's house and attacked China demanding he give him his land and resources. Yao was confused and refused and Japan attacked him leaving a scar down China's back that would always be a reminder to what happened between the two. China was torn inside that his little brother, that he raised, could do that to him and it broke his heart and sent Yao into an emotional turmoil that caused China become more to himself and more wary of others and made it harder for him to become close to others.

-(Break)(With Japan)-

Japan was walking towards China's home, he really felt bad for hurting his brother as badly as he did but he wouldn't change what he had done. His people needed the resources and land during the war since everything is so limited on his island. If Yao had complied with his demand then he wouldn't have ended up hurt but Kiku knew that China would never do that, his people would have lost faith in Yao and that would have caused issues and Japan wouldn't give up his land easily like China had tried to defend his land. Japan wanted to fix some of the broken strings between him and China but he wasn't sure if anything could be fixed. He did love his brother but he need to be there for his people and he might have done too much in the name of his government that he ruined any relationship between Yao and him.

But Kiku had to try, the emotions he had for his brother went to deep to be brushed off easily and he wanted to so badly to go back to the times where he could be with China but that was impossible because he didn't want to give up the independence and strength in the world he has gained. Sometimes Kiku wondered if his feelings for Yao were more than brotherly love but even if it was or not. He had to first be able to talk to China again.

He neared China's house and saw a figure on his porch, he guessed to be China, since he doubt any others would be there. He could see the figure as a vague shadow due to the sun setting and there being less little. He saw the person had shorter hair than Yao did, at least last time he saw him, but it had to be Yao. No one else would be at his home and not at this point in time.

-(Break)(With China)-

China continued to wallow in his misery and think about the past. He put one of his hands through his newly cut hair. He had cut it himself a few days ago; his hair has never been as short as it is now since he was a little child about 5,000 years ago. It was a tradition to cut ones hair after an emotional event that left you hurt these days, so Yao trying anything to help his hearting hurt cut his hair. It helped a tiny bit. Looking in the memory hurt less since he didn't see himself from when he had taken care of Kiku and the others. It was kind of nice for him to see a new him that hadn't been hurt by someone. As China tried to think of positive things, which was hard since his heart kept longing to see Kiku, yet his mind dreaded the next world conference when he see him again. Especially since he skipped the past few of them to avoid seeing Japan and since everyone kept trying to place them next to each other.

As China thought about what some of the other countries would think of his new and first haircut, he did not hear Japan walk up to his porch and call his name softly.

"China…" Said Japan a little loader trying to get the older countries attention without startling him too much.

"Japan…." Replied Yao, as he turned from the sunset to the island nation who stood a few feet away looking towards the ground nervously. "What are you doing here, aru?"

"I was worried… You hadn't been to the past 4 meetings… and everyone was getting worried…" Japan said back, as he looked up cautiously at China and looking into his eyes.

"I hadn't been felling myself lately, aru. Sorry that I worried you and the others, aru. I will be attending the next one, aru." China replied back in a defensive tone of voice.

"….I hope you are feeling better… many of the… well I have… been wanting to talk to…you…" Japan stuttered out nervously.

"About what, aru?" China replied in an indifferent voice, since he was in a very melancholy mood from thinking about the past.

"…Well… I was wanting to discuss what has happened…between us… and…if it was possible….." Japan trailed off staring at the ground. As Japan said this China's mind started to run crazy getting prepared where this conversation may go.

"Discuss what aru? Which specific time you hurt me aru? There are plenty of them. How about the time you attacked me because I wouldn't start a war with you, aru, and you gave me that scar." Yao replied back getting more defensive and angry as he spoke with tears filling his eyes as he glared at Japan and to keep a watchful eye on what he would do.

Japan's body went rigid and he tensed up when he heard China's tone of voice and remembering what he had done to China.

"I wanted to know if it was possible to make amends." Japan replied back in a quiet a tone that was very serious but could be seen that he was hiding his nervousness.

"Now, now you what to make amends, aru?" China said back in an incredulous tone of voice with hurt mixed in.

"…Yes… I do… I have been thinking a lot and I realized….. that…"Japan trailed off not being able to say what he wanted due to losing his composure due to being hurt by China's reaction towards him but didn't blame the other nation for feeling that way.

"Realized what aru? That you have to hurt me whenever you can, aru? Why does everyone I have held dear to me, aru, must hurt me?" China replied in a load voice close to yelling with tears falling down his face from anger, sadness and hurt as he stood up and faced Japan fully and glaring at him with hurt in his eyes.

"….Yao…" Japan said in a low hurt tone of voice as he looked sad and very guilty at the older nation, hurt as well but not to the same degree as China.

"Just leave me alone, aru." China replied back in a pleading growl as he stormed off inside of his house and slammed his door behind him.

Japan lowered his head in shame and guilt for causing his brother so much pain and he could guess that he was probably the main reason why Yao had cut his hair. Kiku stared on his journey home and would try to talk to Yao again at the next world meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been three days since Japan went to visit China, and China was in a little bit of a better mood but not by much. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Japan at the world meeting and he knew that with his luck he would be placed right next to the island nation. He also knew he couldn't skip anymore meetings unless he was on his deathbed which Yao wasn't planning on being on anytime soon. The meeting was being held in Paris, France. So China had booked a hotel room at the hotel the meeting would be taken place at since he didn't feel like wondering around the town this time, like he would normally do. Yao took his time to get down to the conference room to limit the amount of time he actually had to be there and actually converse with others.

- (With Japan) -

Japan was nervous about seeing China at the world meeting today and was trying not to show how truly nervous he was and was also dreading to see him again as well. He wasn't able to sleep well ever since he had gone to visit Yao at his home and he had woke up extra early today and had gotten to the meeting room first for a first time since the meeting was held in Tokyo. Japan really wanted to make amends with the older nation and not to cause him so much pain again. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to talk to Yao today or not but he didn't want to put it off for too long or make a big scene. Japan waited quietly in his seat for others to arrive and many emotions mixed through him as he thought about what may happen at the meet today.

- (With China) -

China entered the meeting room about 2 minutes before the meeting was supposed to start, he saw an open seat next to the country that looked kind of like America, America's brother he remembered as Canada. He took the seat quietly and not looking around or greeting anyone one as he sat down and waited for the meeting to start. From the lack of noises he guessed America and Prussia both were not there yet and they would be coming soon.

"Good day… Mr. China… It is good to see you here again. We all were getting worried about you." Canada said in his quiet, reserved tone of voice.

"Oh, thank you for your concern, but you need not to worry, Mr. Canada, aru." China replied in a surprised and polite tone of voice that concealed a lot of emotion in it.

"Oh okay…that is a nice hair cut you got…" Canada replied happily that someone remembered who he was and trying to strike up a conversation with probably the eldest country of them all.

"…Thank you, aru." China replied back politely and kind of surprised by the politeness shown to him.

"THE HERO IS HERE!" America yelled as he barged into the room and went to the end of the table to sit at one of the ends of the table like he always does. "OH MY GOD! China you're here, what did you do to your hair?"

"Like, omg, it looks so cute on you. Who did your hair?" Poland asked as he looked at China's hair.

China didn't respond quickly as he heard a lot of other comments about his hair as he breathed in and out to calm his temper. "I just wanted to do something different, after about 5,000 years the same hairstyle can get bothersome, aru." China said keeping his eyes closed and not looking at anyone as he told them all a BS reason for his hairstyle change. The Asians and Canada all could figure out that wasn't the real reason but didn't question him on it.

- (With Japan) -

Japan was at the other side of the table and was watching China very intently throughout the meet wondering on how he would act, he notice that he was very quiet and reserved and didn't interact at all during the meeting except to Canada a few times and when he was questioned about his hair. This was not like the normal China he knew, this was not the person that raised him. The Yao he knew was no longer able to be seen and it was his fault that he was like this. Maybe not completely Kiku's fault but good percentage and he felt guilty for causing so much pain in one he loved so much. There was no way he could ever forgive himself for the pain he caused Yao.

- (With China) -

"So, Mr. China, do you have any plans for after the meeting?" Asked Canada politely, wanting to help the country, since it was obvious that he was in some type of pain but he wasn't too sure what kind yet.

"THE MOST AWESOME NATION IS HERE. Do not fret I am here now. Somehow my alarm got shut off during the night. So, Mathew did you bring any of your awesome syrup?" Prussia proclaimed as he enter the meeting room 5 minutes before it was supposed to end and then walked up to Canada and China, which, ended up interrupting China.

"Yes, Gilbert, I brought the syrup. But we can make pancakes another time, I was going to see if Mr. China wanted to go out and get lunch." Canada replied to the hyper Prussian causally.

"WHAT!" Prussia replied shocked that Canada actually put him second to someone else and syrup too. Normally if it involved Prussia and pancakes Mathew was more than willing to drop what he was doing to make the awesome Prussian pancakes with his favorite syrup in the world.

"So Yao, would you care to get lunch with me?" Asked Canada with a little more confidence since Gilbert was around, who seemed to make him more outgoing with his personality.

"Oh, uh, sure yeah, that would be very nice, aru." China replied in a surprised and in a happy manner and it made him feel actually cared about for the first time in a long time.

"Okay great, so do you wanna meet in the lobby in about 10 minutes? So we can get changed." Canada asked with a smile.

"Yeah sounds good aru." China replied with a small genuine smile on his face that someone actually wanted to be with him.

"WAIT! What about me!" Gilbert asked in a load whimper as he looked between the two large nations.

"I'll make you pancakes for dinner Gil, so go bug your brother for lunch." Canada replied simple as he looked at the nonexistent nation.

"Fine." He replied back in a defeated tone of voice as he walked off towards his brother German who just ended the meeting and many of the nations either left quickly or were talking to others.

- (With Japan) -

Japan saw the whole conversation go down between China, Canada, and Prussia and saw China give a brief smile that was very small but genuine. Kiku wished he could make his brother smile that way but he knew that would probably be impossible.

"So, monsieur I have notice you staring at Cher China throughout this whole meeting and I can only guess that there is more to that haircut then he is telling and that you know all too well the reason. If you like I can help with any problems you are having." France said in Japan's ear sneaking up on him out of the blue scaring him internally but he didn't show it.

"Well…. It's… nothing to concern…."Japan started to say before he was cut off.

"Monsieur, if it was nothing then you would have been talking to each other and I know that you two have had many issues since WW2, and there is no need to lie to me. I don't know the full details and I don't think I want to know but I do know that whatever happened caused major pain to the both of you and you want to fix it and I want to help you to reunite." Francis replied is a serious and hush tone so no one else would hear what he had said.

Japan was shocked and just stared at the Frenchman in amazement since he could figure the two of them out so easily and wasn't sure how he should respond.

- (End of chapter 2) -

Well that's all for now. It is about 3 am and I am starting to go loco. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I will try to update soon, no promises though I am not the greatest at it.


End file.
